<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting Mayhem by Lady_Peace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050788">Babysitting Mayhem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Peace/pseuds/Lady_Peace'>Lady_Peace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY Modern AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, F/M, Female Ozpin, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Peace/pseuds/Lady_Peace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby gave her a glare and continued with her story. “Auntie Oz has been in our lives since we were babies. She babysat us once with Uncle Qrow. The house almost burnt down, thanks to Yang—”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Yang exclaimed in defense. “It’s not my fault Uncle Qrow left me alone next to a candle!”<br/>(Normal Is Overrated)</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A retell of said event; Qrow and Oz babysit Ruby and Yang. Qrow also realizes he’s in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozpin/Qrow Branwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY Modern AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babysitting Mayhem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place before “Normal is Overrated”.</p>
<p>Qrow and Ozpin are 26.<br/>Ruby is 3. Yang is 5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>Ozpin had a look between puzzlement and worry. She tilted her head at Tai, waiting for him to answer her and tell her he was kidding.</p>
<p>"I don't trust Qrow with my kids," Tai stated, "and I really need this job, Oz. I'm just going to do the interview at Signal real quick, and I'll be back."</p>
<p>Ozpin raised her hand up to get him to quit talking so she could process everything. The hand eventually fell. She pinched the bridge of her nose, her glasses almost falling off her face from doing so.</p>
<p>"So, Taiyang, you want me to babysit your two children with Qrow?" </p>
<p>"Yes!" Tai exclaimed, forcing on a smile in an attempt to get her to say yes. He whispered, "Please."</p>
<p>Ozpin sighed. She nodded and Tai practically jumped up and down.</p>
<p>"You're a lifesaver, Oz! Thank you!"</p>
<p>He squeezed Ozpin, his large arms tightening around her. The woman gasped in surprise.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, dear. Was that a rib that just cracked?</em>
</p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ozpin arrived at the Xiao Long-Rose home, it was a mess. Qrow has only been watching Ruby and Yang for about half an hour and the place was a disaster.</p>
<p>Toys were scattered all over the floor and were bound to leave bruises if you weren't wearing shoes (which Qrow wasn't). A five-year-old Yang had created a pillow fort in the living room, and Ruby had spilled food all over herself and was running around the house with her impressive speed in order to not let Qrow catch her.</p>
<p>Taiyang had already driven away to go to Signal. Qrow's head popped out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank god," he said. He tried walking over the toys on the ground but failed. He groaned in pain at the action figure that had just stabbed him.</p>
<p>Ruby paused from running and looked up at Ozpin. "Who dat?" she asked.</p>
<p>Qrow picked up the girl, holding her as far away from himself as he could to try to not get food on him.</p>
<p>Qrow answered, "This is your Aunt Ozpin." Ruby waved at Oz and smiled widely.</p>
<p>Ozpin chuckled. She inquired, "Is there some sort of checklist?"</p>
<p>Qrow pointed at the kitchen. The professor walked towards it, creating a small path for herself by kicking the toys to the side. On the fridge, there was a sticky note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* Feed the kids (whatever you do, DO NOT let them eat next to each other. They will knock over each other's food.)</p>
<p>* Play whatever they want (Yang will decide and it will most likely involve throwing stuff)</p>
<p>* Try to bathe them (I say try for a reason)</p>
<p>* Dress them (and most likely fail when they start running around the house)</p>
<p>* Try to brush Yang's hair (you might get punched)</p>
<p>* Put them to bed (Read Ruby a story, and put on a movie or two for Yang. This is the only way you'll get them anywhere close to falling asleep)</p>
<p>* And finally, beg to the Gods that they won't be like this when they're older.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What an... interesting list." Ozpin turned back to Qrow who was trying to pick up Yang while carrying Ruby in one arm.</p>
<p>"Would you like me to hold her?" Ozpin offered. Qrow handed Ruby over to her and then proceeded to get kicked by Yang when he tried to once again pick her up.</p>
<p>"Well, I see that feeding has already been done," Ozpin said, looking at the peanut butter dripping down Ruby's short hair. "I assume we are bathing them now?"</p>
<p>Qrow nodded at her as Yang jumped out of his arms and onto the couch. "What the fuck," he whispered. Ozpin covered Ruby's small ears.</p>
<p>After another failed attempt at getting Yang, they gave up and just walked to the bathroom with Ruby. Yang followed behind, skipping. Qrow took it as a mock and grumbled something under his breath.</p>
<p>Once Yang and Ruby were in the tub filled with water, they began to splash water at each other and the two adults.</p>
<p>"There goes my sweater," Ozpin mumbled, looking down at said green sweater that was now wet and had a few stains of peanut butter from Ruby.</p>
<p>Qrow grunted, "Yang. Yang, stop."</p>
<p>The blonde was grabbing at Qrow's cross necklace with her wet hands. "Seriously, Firecracker. If you break my necklace, I will come after you."</p>
<p>"Qrow," Ozpin said, "don't threaten the child." Qrow raised his hands up in surrender.</p>
<p>"May I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, shoot." He rolled his sleeves up and began to scrub Yang.</p>
<p>"I understand why we are bathing Ruby, she is only three after all, but Yang is almost six. She should be learning to bathe herself soon. Why are we bathing her?"</p>
<p>"Because she's a little demon." Qrow flicked water in Yang's face when she stuck out her tongue at him. "And the first time Tai let her bathe herself, she emptied two bottles of shampoo and didn't even use them for cleaning herself." </p>
<p>Ozpin commented, "I can only imagine the pleasing smell."</p>
<p>"Fuckin' optimist," Qrow grumbled under his breath. Oz hit him in the ribs.</p>
<p>"What did I say about swearing last time?" she lectured in a whisper as if Ruby and Yang were going to remember the conversation if they could hear it in the first place.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well—" Qrow was interrupted by Yang splashing water in his face. He took a deep breath as Ruby and Yang giggled. He pointed at Yang with his right hand which had three rings on it. "Ask her what her favorite word is."</p>
<p>Ozpin leaned down, now being face to face with her eldest niece. "What is your favorite word, little dragon?"</p>
<p>"Ass!" she shrieked.</p>
<p>Oz was stunned, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. "Did you teach her that?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Qrow claimed, then taking a long sip from his flask. "That's all Tai right there. My favorite word is '<em>fuck</em>', right, Pipsqueak?"</p>
<p>Ruby squealed in response and jumped around some more in the tub.</p>
<p>"Qrow!" Ozpin warned, pointing a finger in her former student's face. "One; don't swear, and two; don't drink near the children."</p>
<p>"Oh, because you have done neither of those things." Qrow slumped against the wall, positioning himself comfortably on the mostly wet carpet under them. He took another swig of the whiskey in his flask, making sure the headmaster saw.</p>
<p>She replied, "Not around children. Not around people in general actually— well, the swearing part."</p>
<p>"Ah-hah!" Qrow laughed loudly, startling the small, younger child in the bath. "You do drink!"</p>
<p>"Sometimes. Not often. Only when I'm very, very, <em>very</em> tired, or frustrated."</p>
<p>Qrow hummed in response, his grin smug as ever.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ruby!" Ozpin called to the young child.</p>
<p>She had only been able to get Ruby's shirt and stockings on before she decided to run around the house with Yang. She was holding Ruby's skirt in her pale hands.</p>
<p>Qrow had completely given up and decided to sit in one of the chairs of Ruby and Yang's shared room. He dropped Yang's hairbrush on the wardrobe next to him.</p>
<p>She had kicked and screamed the whole time he had attempted to brush her tangled, messy, large hair.</p>
<p>Ozpin folded the skirt neatly and placed it on a table near her. She sat down on one of the beds and laid back.</p>
<p>"Imagine when they're teenagers," she blurted out.</p>
<p>Qrow scoffed. "Teenagers raging on hormones. Oh, my god— imagine their emo phases!"</p>
<p>Ozpin burst into laughter. She sat up, covering her mouth in an attempt to keep her giggling from being too loud. "You have no idea how many of those I witness every day!"</p>
<p>The room became silent once their laughter died down. Qrow tilted his head to the side in order to get a better view of Ozpin.</p>
<p>She was lying down on the bed again, her face looking up at the ceiling. Whenever she began to think long and hard, her eyes would look at something that seemed completely plain and boring. She would study it, see every small detail until she forced herself to start thinking about how to solve whatever was bothering her instead.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Ozpin's eyes snapped over to him. "What do you mean? I'm alright," she quickly answered.</p>
<p>She looked around the room, glancing at the teddy bear that belonged to Ruby. Next to it was a picture of Summer holding Ruby and Yang closely to her.</p>
<p>Qrow stood up and sat down next to her. He asked, "Do you want kids?"</p>
<p>"What? Do I— Do I want kids?" she repeated the question, stuttering. Her bottom lip quivered.</p>
<p>It was a rare sight to witness. Ozpin presented herself as an intelligent, all-knowing, polite professor that enjoyed a good prank from time to time. Some would go as far as to call her secretive, a mystery, unpredictable, and not worthy of her position as headmistress— well, Ozpin preferred Headmaster. However, right now, she seemed overwhelmed by the inquiry.</p>
<p>"I—" She took a deep breath. "I don't know. Perhaps I do." She looked at him, adjusting her glasses as a way to distract herself from the look Qrow was giving her.</p>
<p>"The kid's name gonna start with an O?"</p>
<p>Ozpin smiled. She said, "Don't mock me. It's not my fault my ancestors have a love for the letter O." She looked up at him. "I have thought about having children before. Perhaps I should adopt."</p>
<p>"Well," Qrow spoke, "I'm sure you'd be a great mom." He stood, and he walked towards the door to find the girls.</p>
<p>Both adults heard giggling from the kitchen, and they knew that the kids had raided the cookie jar. They left the room and went to catch the two misbehaving troublemakers.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they had captured Yang and Ruby, the lights went out. Qrow muttered a swear and went to find candles.</p>
<p>He placed them around the house. He set down Yang on the couch, so he and Ozpin could try to get Ruby's skirt on while she was distracted with cookies.</p>
<p>Above Yang was a window sill. On said window sill was a candle. She got curious and reached for it. The candle toppled over and came into contact with the curtain.</p>
<p>Qrow turned to Yang to see why she was being silent and then he spotted the growing fire from the candle that had taken over about an inch or two of the curtain.</p>
<p>"Shit!"</p>
<p>Ozpin and Ruby's heads turned to what Qrow was panicking about. He opened a water bottle and threw water onto the curtain. The couch and curtain were now covered in water. The curtain's edges were slightly burned.</p>
<p>Yang had retreated back to Ozpin and Ruby. She hid behind her aunt's leg. When Qrow turned around and glared at her, she smiled.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ozpin and Qrow put Ruby in her crib after Oz told her a story about a girl in a tower and the two gods while Qrow insisted on retelling some of his military adventures.</p>
<p>They sat on the couch, watching whatever movie Yang demanded. The blonde child sat in Ozpin's lap as the headmaster brushed her hair. Yang was too distracted by the talking animals in the movie to complain about it. </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Qrow hummed, shifting his head so he could look at the headmaster. “Hi.”</p>
<p>Oz turned to him, the corners of her mouth curved into a small smile. She whispered, “Hello.”</p>
<p>“Shhh!” Yang hissed.</p>
<p>The two babysitters giggled at the girl. She glared at them and turned back to the screen.</p>
<p>Ozpin also turned back to the movie. Her finger went to move a strand of hair out of her face. She had nice, wavy hair. The white hair color was uncommon and few could pull it off, but she could.</p>
<p>She wore round glasses. She didn’t necessarily need them, however, they helped make her look slightly older. She was young. She started out as a young headmaster and was still the youngest so far at twenty-six.</p>
<p>Qrow adored and despised her love of green clothing, specifically green sweaters. She occasionally wore cyan, and rarely chose the color blue. It was usually laundry day when she ran out of green clothing. She would complain about it and Qrow would listen— “listen” meaning he would stare at her with his chin in his hand, grinning at her.</p>
<p>He loved all her little habits. When he was a student, she’d let his and Tai’s pranks happen as long as no one was hurt or offended. Glynda hated every time Qrow walked away free from punishment.</p>
<p>
  <em>Loved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, shit.</em>
</p>
<p>No, that’s impossible. He was her former student, and she was his former headmaster.</p>
<p>He didn’t— he couldn’t love her. Right?</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>He did love her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m so fucked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I AM SO FUCKED.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Comment as much as you want (I love reading them)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>